mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Rose/Gallery
Season one Applebuck Season Flower Trio Fainted S01E04.png|Rose,Daisy, and Lily. Daisy, Lily and Rose wake up S1E4.png|"It was awful!" "A disaster, a horrible, horrible disaster!' Rose Flower Pots S01E04.png|"Every last flower devoured!" Bridle Gossip Lily, Rose and Daisy S01E09.png|The Flower Shop. Rose S01E09.png|The wicked enchantress has cursed them all! Rose horror S01E09.png|Oh,I simply can't look. Rose runs into a home S1E09.png|Rose, running into her shop. Season two The Cutie Pox Spike eating popcorn S2E06.png|Ooh my, what is that? Lily she cursed S2E6.png|"She's cursed!" Rose hexed S2E6.png|"Hexed!!" Flower ponies frightened S2E06.png|"Enchanted!!!" Spike 'No, she's not' S2E06.png|"No she's not." Daisy, Lily, and Rose relieved S02E06.png|"Whew!" Spike flower trio CUTIE POX S2E06.png|"She just has some weird mysterious disease with no known cure called cutie pox." Crowd got the cutie pox panic S2E06.png|"CUTIE POX?!?" The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 Everypony watching2 S02E15.png|Rose beside Sweetie Drops and Ruby Pinch. Everypony complaining S02E15.png|Rose is not the slightest happy. Rainbow Dash cruel joke S2E15.png|Rose's cutie mark is visible, behind Rainbow Dash. Hearts and Hooves Day Lily running S02E17.png|Rose screaming behind the roof with Berryshine. Lily's Ribs S2E17.png|Do those ribs look right to you? A Friend in Deed Pinkie Pie And Rose S02E18.png|Rose smiling at Pinkie Pie. Rose S02E18.png|Rosey smile. Pinkie Pie "does anypony have a toupee?" S02E18.png Background ponies laughing at Cranky S02E18.png Putting Your Hoof Down Derpy in the Crowd S2E19.png|Rose Luck, in the far back. Iron Will walking S02E19.png|Rose Luck, beside Lily Valley. Ponies listening to Iron Will S02E19.png|Rose in the crowd beside, Daisy. Rose and Lilly step aside S2E19.png|Rose moves to reveal a hiding Fluttershy. Fluttershy me S02E19.png Fluttershy chosen S02E19.png Season four Flight to the Finish Rose and Dr. Hooves S4E05.png Pinkie Pride Daisy, Lily, and Rose in Ponyville S4E12.png Cheese playing accordion while other ponies watch S4E12.png Cheese 'You'll never meet another party pony' S4E12.png Twilight reading book while the mouse is walking S4E12.png Twilight calling Cheese's name S4E12.png Twilight calling Pinkie's name S4E12.png It Ain't Easy Being Breezies Dr. Hooves with 3D glasses walking with Rose S4E16.png Leap of Faith The Apples and ponies gathered S4E20.png Equestria Games First overview of folded flags S04E24.png The Wonderbolts enter the stadium S4E24.png Stadium crowd in shock S4E24.png Crowd starting to disperse S4E24.png ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks'' Ponyville establishing shot EG2.png Derpy flying past the camera EG2.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks/Animated shorts Life is a Runway Background characters on the runway EG2.png Rose posing on the runway EG2.png Amethyst Star posing on the runway EG2.png Rarity in the middle of busy boutique EG2.png Season five Slice of Life Derpy talks to the flower ponies S5E9.png Flower ponies in shock S5E9.png Flower ponies fainting S5E9.png Daisy "this is awful!" S5E9.png Rose "The horror, the horror!" S5E9.png Lily Valley "this is a disaster!" S5E9.png The Flower ponies look at Derpy while a bugbear is flying S5E9.png Rainbow chasing after the bugbear S5E9.png Lily pointing at the zinnias S5E9.png Daisy "Whaaat?!" S5E9.png The Flower ponies faint again S5E9.png Rose says "The horror, the horror!" again S5E9.png Ponies at town hall cheering S5E9.png Ponies at Cranky Doodle and Matilda's wedding ceremony S5E9.png Shining Armor with hoof around Cadance S5E9.png Celestia and Luna look at each other S5E9.png Celestia and Luna make amends S5E9.png Crowd of wedding guests left side S5E9.png Crowd of wedding guests right side S5E9.png Spike and Luna cheer for Cranky and Matilda S5E9.png Dr. Hooves looking confused S5E9.png Flameless fireworks light up town hall S5E9.png Dr. Hooves ecstatic S5E9.png Dr. Hooves holding Rose's face S5E9.png Amending Fences The donut shop S5E12.png Crusaders of the Lost Mark Diamond singing "the meaning of my fall" S5E18.png The One Where Pinkie Pie Knows Pinkie sees several ponies outside S5E19.png The Mane Attraction Rara singing "right before my eyes" S5E24.png Rara singing "I hear my voice so clearly" S5E24.png Rara sings "just like the magic inside of you" S5E24.png The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 2 Several ponies smiling and happy S5E26.png Mane Six and ponies final crowd shot S5E26.png Season six On Your Marks Tender Taps pointing to the audience S6E4.png Hoofer Steps' dance class returns backstage S6E4.png Apple Bloom "here goes nothin'..." S6E4.png Apple Bloom dances over the edge of the stage S6E4.png Apple Bloom falls over the stage S6E4.png Tender Taps thrilled he got his cutie mark S6E4.png Tender Taps dancing with joy S6E4.png Tender Taps spinning around on stage S6E4.png Tender Taps very happy S6E4.png No Second Prances Ponies in Ponyville S6E6.png Starlight walking through Ponyville S6E6.png Starlight walking unsure of herself S6E6.png Newbie Dash Ponies gather for the Wonderbolts' show S6E7.png Full crowd of pony spectators S6E7.png The Wonderbolts fly toward the crowd S6E7.png Wonderbolts in a parabolic arc S6E7.png Wonderbolts wave to the crowd S6E7.png Soarin tapping on Spitfire S6E7.png Wonderbolts looking up at the sky S6E7.png A Hearth's Warming Tail Twilight welcoming Starlight to the party S6E8.png Ponies partying and dancing together S6E8.png Ponies sing together in the Castle of Friendship S6E8.png Applejack's "Day" Off Applejack and Rarity enter the spa S6E10.png Applejack and Rarity arrive at the spa S6E10.png Ponies mingle at the Day Spa S6E10.png Applejack and Rarity having a laugh S6E10.png Applejack "didn't think spa treatments were your thing" S6E10.png The Fault in Our Cutie Marks Gabby playing baseball S6E19.png Gabby strikes baseball with her bat S6E19.png Gabby speeding off to first base S6E19.png Season seven Celestial Advice Twilight watches Starlight from across the room S7E1.png Rock Solid Friendship Starlight and Maud enter the marketplace S7E4.png Starlight laughing at Maud's humor S7E4.png Parental Glideance Ponies gather at the Wonderbolts Showcase S7E7.png Ponies in the private seating box S7E7.png Rainbow and Fleetfoot dive out of the sky S7E7.png Bow Hothoof's cheering attracts ponies' eyes S7E7.png Windy Whistles' cheering attracts ponies' eyes S7E7.png Ponies in private box back away from Bow and Windy S7E7.png The Wonderbolts spiral through the sky S7E7.png The Wonderbolts make star-shaped smoke trail S7E7.png Bow and Windy cheering more loudly than ever S7E7.png Rainbow Dash hears her parents' loud cheering S7E7.png Wonderbolts see gold trophy-shaped fireworks S7E7.png Wonderbolts see Rainbow Dash-shaped fireworks S7E7.png Merchandise RoseluckFIMpv 130 L collec-jcg.jpg EU wave 1 mystery packs scans - Bumblesweet, Fizzypop, Flower Wishes, Roseluck, Sweetie Blue, Pepperdance, Lemon Hearts, Cherry Spices, Sweetie Swirl.jpg Mystery Pack Cards Wave 1 Group 2.jpg Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks Roseluck doll.jpg SDCC 2011 cast poster.jpg Season 2 cast poster.jpg MLP Season Five Character poster.png Season 1 UK DVD.png Comic issue 10 cover A.jpg The Periodic Table of My Little Pony T-shirt WeLoveFine.jpg Miscellaneous MLP Facebook 'One Million Friends' poster.jpg